babysitting bella cullen style
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: follow the experiences of bella when she has been babysat by the cullen family, expect laughs, drama and much more.
1. Emmett, cold water and suprise guest

**A/N: It's 11:49 pm in the UK and I can't sleep so I got an idea.**

**Here's the first of many babysitting experiences Bella has survived while Edward is either busy doing something or out hunting. And guess who's first our lovely big teddy bear Emmett. Expect a few laughs.**

Chapter 1 : Emmett cold water and surprise guest

~Bella~

Ok it Thursday night and I'm completely and utterly bored stiff at the Cullen house. I know I should try and get some sleep but I can't my mind keeps drifting of to what's gonna happen tomorrow. Cause I know something will it's Emmett.

The whole Cullen family have gone hunting apart form Emmett who has been left babysitting me and Carlisle who is at the hospital. There's only one problem, I love Emmett an all, he's like my big brother, but he can act like a 5 year old and well he can get very embarrassing.

Alice promised me before she left that he didn't have anything planned, but I think we both knew he would come up with something sooner or later. Also Edward promised me that he would do something when he got back if Emmett had done anything.

After thinking about everything that had happened earlier, it made me get quiet tired and I eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't long before I woke up screaming.

"EMMMMETTTTT" I screamed at him while he was rolling over the floor in a fit of laughter.

I was covered in head to toe in cold freezing water. The amount of water he had thrown over me could have filled at least 5 baths.

I looked over to Edward's clock on the bedside table it was 4 in the morning. I can't believe he woke me up. God he's dead when Edward gets back.

"Emmett" I said in a calm voice and then it came out "GET OUT OF EDWARDS ROOM NOW" I screamed at him.

"ewghhhhhh, someone's touchy this morning, aren't we"

"Emmett it's 4 in the morning and I'm freezing cold no wonder I'm touchy" I said while glaring at him.

"Go clean yourself up and you can sleep in mine and rose's room, cause you can't sleep in a wet bed" Emmett replied back trying to sniffle a laugh.

"You know what Emmett I'm gonna have a shower and go down stairs, I don't trust you as far as Edward can throw you, well that was if he was here" I said while muttering the very last part.

"NO Bella you need to sleep, Eddie will kill me if you look dead when he gets back"

Emmett looked terrified. And that's something you don't see everyday him being a burly looking 'so call 18 year old' human, but god knows how old vampire.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. His face was a picture. I replied after I calmed down ,as normal as I could without laughing again. "I know and I'm counting on it" I said with a smirk forming again making me start laughing my head of once again.

"Oh nuts" Emmett mumbled as I started to get up from the bed and walk into Edwards ensuit bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and changed into some clothes that I had left in here for an **emergency Emmett situation. **which was so now I though to myself. After changing I came out of Edwards room and went down and sat on the sofa in the living room.

At the corner of my eye I could see Emmett on the phone. But I was unable to here him until he came back over to me and sat down next to me.

"What have you down now Emmett" I said looking at him square in the face.

"That was Tanya on the phone she will be over in 2 minutes" he explained.

"What, why, didn't you tell her that it was only you and me here" I asked him.

"Well, that's what made her change her mind I think, it just being us to, no Edward around"

"oh goody" I muttered. Can this night get any worse. I though to myself as a gust of wind rushed through the living room.

Standing in front of me was a smug looking Tanya, who looked like she should have been at a magazine shoot in what she was wearing.

"Tanya, just go home, neither myself or Bella want you here" Emmett spoke from behind me.

Wait why is he behind me, shouldn't he be standing in front of me cause knowing Tanya she would jump me if she could. Which I hoped she would try.

"I just came to have some fun, I was bored, I didn't realise that everyone else was out" Tanya spoke with a glare aimed at me.

"Well that's what a phone is for, Tanya" I glared back but she ignored me.

Emmett and Tanya kept talking for an hour before their realised I was still standing their.

"You two keep talking and I'm gonna sleep here on the couch for a couple of hours since someone soaked the bed I was sleeping in" I glared at Emmett who mouthed a sorry at me.

A couple of hours later I woke up to the smell of pancakes. God they smelled good. This must be Emmett's way of saying sorry. So I got up and walked into the kitchen. To find Emmett cooking and Tanya sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Two seconds later a plate full of waffles were in front of me. Emmett said "tuck in" so I did while ignoring the glares form Tanya who was quietly talking to Emmett who was sitting opposite her.

After eating breakfast I went upstairs into Edwards room to get some fresh clothes and have a shower. Half an hour later I was dressed and ready. I went back down stairs to find Emmett and Tanya laughing their heads of while staring at me.

I though I had something on my face and that's when I looked down. My clothes had holes in them showing my bra and my underwear. " EMMETT" I screamed. "It wasn't my idea" he told me while still booming with laughter. I glared at Tanya, ran back up stairs and locked Edwards door.

I knew I weren't gonna come out of here until Edward came home which was still a day. So I curled up into Edward's bed. 5 minutes later.

"Bella let me in" Emmett boomed form the other side of the door.

"No Emmett, go away" I screamed back at him.

3 seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Emmett I said go away".

"Bells let me in" my angels velvet voice spoke from the other side.

"Edward" I quickly ran for the door and opened it and fell into Edwards arms as I tripped over my own two feet yet again.

"I'm sorry love, if I knew he would be this much of an idiot, I would have left you with Carlisle or I would have stayed, while the rest of the brainier part of my family hunted."

"It's not your fault, Tanya turned up" I replied while snuggling into his embrace.

He kissed me softly and then spoke " They will both get punished for this, you can bet on it" and I couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N That was just some random one shot I hopped you liked it. Please review. Other one shot coming soon about Bella being babysat by the Cullen family when Edwards not around. Expect some laughs along the way and many more encounters involving Emmett. **

**Also a sequel for this chapter about their punishment will be posted later. Please review.**


	2. Alice, makeovers ang singing lessons

**A/N Here's Bella's next experience courtesy of Alice. Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 2: Alice, makeover and singing lessons**

~Bella~

I'm here again at the Cullen's house, being babysat again, but this time it's even worse then last time when Tanya showed up. It's Alice; she wanted me to be her Barbie doll once again. OMG can't someone help me?! Even Rosalie who was sitting opposite me was no help. All she did was sit there and smile at me. But I could see she was trying so hard not to start laughing.

I have been left with Alice and Rose for two hours now and Edward said he was only going to be gone for the day, as he was running an errand. That errand got me thinking about what it could be, which was good, as it kept my mind off the torture I was receiving right at this very moment.

Alice was doing my hair, putting it into heated curlers and Rose was doing my nails. I made sure Alice didn't make me look like too much of a Barbie. She finished doing my make up after an hour of redoing and readjusting my hair style and then she told me she had a surprise.

I thought this could only end up bad for me and no one else.

"What is it?" I asked her with the little enthusiasm that I could muster up.

"Well, Rose, do you wanna tell her, or should I?" Alice screeched at Rosalie.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and replied "no Alice you tell her"

And then she screamed it at me, "WE'RE GONNA SING!"

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind went blank. And I had a dumbfounded look on my face as I saw myself in the reflection of Alice's mirror.

We're singing, that's all I could think, that's bad for two reasons. One, I can't sing and two, I don't like attention that I certainly will get.

"Alice why, why are we singing? I can't sing in the first place."

"You'll be surprised Bella. Emmett and Jazzy bring in the PS2 and the sing star mikes and games." Alice spoke. Emmett and Jasper were in Alice's room 2 seconds later.

"Who's gonna go first?" Alice screeched. No one responded "okay, I'll go first then" she spoke up again.

Alice selected the anthems sing star game, she put the disk in the Ps2 and when the menu came up she selected the solo section and choose to sing a song that was so her. She chose Crazy Chick, by Charlotte Church. It was hilarious watching her sing and even dance throughout the song.

While Alice was singing, Emmett was looking over the rest of the sing star collection and after a while, he disappeared out of the room, pulling Jasper with him.

Alice called out, "who's going next" and I heard Emmett say, "Me and Jasper are doing a duet." This was going to be hilarious.

"Put on village people from the original sing star disk." Emmett boomed from the other room.

Then Alice started laughing. God this was going to be funny I could tell. Two seconds later, Emmett and Jasper entered the room. Jasper's face was a picture. He was dressed up in a cowboy outfit with boots and a cowboy hat. Then there was Emmett, he looked hilarious, he was dressed up as a sailor with matching hat and full set uniform.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter, with Rose not far behind. All three of us girls couldn't stop laughing, that got Jasper laughing as well from our emotions.

After five minutes, Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room.

"Thanks Jasper, I didn't know how much more I could take" I said to Jasper still smirking.

"Emmett you sure do look se...."

"Rose don't say another word," I cut in, "I don't want to be nauseous from that next comment!" I blurted out

"Sorry bells." she replied back.

Jasper and Emmett started singing once everyone was quiet. It was hilarious; they were dancing along to the song and singing it in tune. The song soon came to an end and everyone was laughing again.

After 10 more minutes, Rosalie had done a song and a duet with Alice. I was trying to distract everyone as long as I could, so I didn't have to have a go. But that didn't last long.

"Bells you go!" Alice screeched. Great.

I had been looking over the songs for the last 10 minutes and I finally chose a song from the Disney sing it game. I chose the Vanessa Hudgen's Say Okay song. She was one of my favorite artists.

"Don't any of you laugh" I told everyone in the room.

"Bells, it's going to be great, I've seen it" Alice replied.

I turned on the song and started sing:

**You are fine, you are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive, with my heart**

**When your close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you're not looking for true love...oh..no**

**No I don't wanna start seeing you**

**If I can't be your only one**

**So tell me**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not okay**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright, will you say okay?**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away...**

**Say ok..**

**When you call I don't know**

**If I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends**

**Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you **

**If you can make my heart feel save**

**Chorus:**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright, will you say ok?**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away...**

**Say that's it gonna be alright**

**That's it gonna be ok, don't runaway, don't runaway**

**Let me know that it's gonna be you**

**Boy you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know if you'll help me shine**

**Will you wipe my tears away?**

**Will you hold me close and say alright**

**Chorus:**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright, will you say okay?**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away...**

"I'll always say okay." a velvet voice spoke from behind me putting their hands around my waste.

"When did you get back?" I asked him as I turned in his embrace to face him.

"Just before you started singing, you were wonderful" he spoke back as I looked into his eyes.

I was so glad he turned up. Then I kissed him passionately before he asked to sing a duet with me.

The rest of the evening ended with us all sing and even Esme and Carlisle when they got back...

**next chapter up soon........ please review i want to try and get 10 before i post the next chapter..... i know you can do it guys so review, add alert and favorite**

**.Obsessed xx**


	3. AN: updating and new story plz read

**hiya guys**

**i though that i would let you know whats going on. well one my computer crashed and i lost all my fan fiction chapters i was writing to i am trying to re write the to the best of my ability but its becoming hard. so i would like to keep everyone updated on how its going. i should be about to update soon well that is if work doesn't get me too busy. **

**but its the summer guys and i wanna have a bit of fun when I'm free so i wont be on ere all the time. i tend to right at night so it might be a while before you see any new chapters .two weeks tops st the most before you actually get something decent. **

**but to keep everyone going i have a new story coming soon and i want you guys to let me know what you think of the idea. so please review and let me know what you think as it will be a little while before i can update and i might get the new story out soon if people like the summary and the like preview...**

**Title: Seeing Double**

**summary : what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. one shes a vampire. two she has a daughter and three she moves to new york. but what happens when the Cullen's find Bella at NYS (New York State). but are the Cullen's all as they same. what happens when a another family come to NYS.......... find out in Seeing Double**

**Preview:**

**Bella POV**

**The day they came back was a god send. but now I'm just confused. I'm standing up on stage preparing for my song that my daughter wrote for me, looking at my loving boyfriend who's backstage waiting to com up. you see this is a welcoming assembly. to welcome the new kids that are starting today.**

**but when i opened my mouth. a smell so toxicating engulved me. it wasn't ****human. it was ****vampire. i scanned the stage. to see 5 of my favorite was weird. **

**while sing the first verse i looked to the back stage area. was it me or was i going mad and if you could someone tell me. is that the reason why I'm seeing double.....**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think that it i should post this new story. at the moment i have to send ****it to my beta so im sorry for any grammar mistakes it will be fixed in the actual story, but hopefully it should be up within the week.**

**thanks for taking the time to read my authors note please review an tell me what you think.**

**thanks**

**Twilightluver(dot)Cullen(Dot)obsessed**


End file.
